Many automobiles have steering columns which can be tilted to an adjusted position selected by the individual driver. A locking mechanism is provided to hold the steering column in the selected position.
In accordance with the present invention, the locking mechanism comprises a rack and a pawl which, when engaged, lock the steering column in adjusted position. A bracket is provided to hold the pawl engaged with the rack.
Preferably, a latch is provided to positively latch the bracket in its position holding the pawl engaged with the rack. Without the latch, it is possible for the pawl to become accidentally disengaged from the rack.
When it is desired to change the angle of the steering column, the bracket may be moved to a release position allowing the pawl to be disengaged. Prior to moving the bracket to release position, the latch is tripped to unlatch the bracket. A release lever is provided to trip the latch and also to move the bracket to its release position.
One object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a tilt steering column which is positive in operation and has the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide apparatus for locking the tilt steering column in adjusted position which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and can be inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and claims, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.